hal pertama untuk selamanya
by revabhipraya
Summary: Hal pertama yang keduanya sadari saat mereka bertemu kembali adalah betapa tidak berubahnya satu sama lain―atau betapa berubahnya satu sama lain? #AliMorWeek2019 (7/7)


**Disclaimer:** Magi © Shinobu Ohtaka. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

**Warning:** Canon.

**Summary:** Hal pertama yang keduanya sadari saat mereka bertemu kembali adalah betapa tidak berubahnya satu sama lain―atau betapa berubahnya satu sama lain?

**hal pertama untuk selamanya** oleh revabhipraya  
_untuk alimor week 2019 day #7: reunion_

* * *

.

.

.

Hal pertama yang Morgiana sadari dari Alibaba saat mereka baru bertemu kembali adalah betapa pemuda itu tidak pernah berubah.

Oh, tentu saja ada yang berubah, seperti misalnya pemuda itu sekarang adalah Perdana Menteri Kekaisaran Kou, bukan lagi mantan Pangeran Kerajaan Balbadd. Atau seperti pekerjaannya yang kini adalah pebisnis dan negosiator representatif, bukan lagi gladiator seperti di Kekaisaran Reim dulu, bukan lagi perompak seperti di Balbadd dulu, apalagi pengemudi kereta kuda di Qishan dulu. Status Alibaba sudah berubah drastis saat mereka kembali bertemu, tetapi tentunya bukan itu yang menjadi fokus Morgiana.

Senyum Alibaba yang dilihatnya masih sama, masih secerah mentari yang bersinar saat baru terbit. Binar mata Alibaba yang dilihatnya masih sama, masih seterang api di kala malam menyergap. Cara bicara Alibaba yang didengarnya masih sama, masih seantusias anak kecil yang baru saja mendapat permen. Bahkan, tatapan yang dilemparkan Alibaba kepada Morgiana masih sama, masih seolah menganggap bahwa Morgiana adalah satu-satunya cahaya baginya di dalam kegelapan.

Sama seperti Morgiana yang menganggap bahwa Alibaba adalah satu-satunya jalan keluar dari labirin kehidupan yang rumit ini.

Sejujurnya, perasaan yang Morgiana simpan untuk Alibaba juga masih tetap sama sejak pertama kali gadis itu menyimpan perasaan untuk sang pemuda. Gadis itu masih menyukai Alibaba dan ingin berada di sisi pemuda itu selalu―yang kemudian perasaan ini ia definisikan sebagai cinta.

Bagaimana Morgiana bisa yakin? Tentu saja karena ia masih melihat Alibaba sebagai orang yang sama. Orang yang sama dengan orang yang diingat oleh bukan hanya otaknya, tetapi juga hatinya. Terlepas dari semua perbedaan pada sosok pirang yang baru dilihatnya lagi setelah beberapa tahun berlalu, Morgiana tahu, perasaannya masih ia berikan sepenuhnya kepada Alibaba.

Dan kepastian akan perasaannya itu sudah cukup, setidaknya bagi Morgiana.

.

Hal pertama yang Alibaba sadari dari Morgiana saat mereka baru bertemu kembali adalah betapa gadis itu telah jauh berubah dari apa yang Alibaba bayangkan.

Alibaba menyadari bahwa Morgiana memiliki potongan rambut yang berbeda dengan dulu―kini rambutnya pendek dengan kucir satu samping yang panjang. Morgiana memiliki badan yang kelihatan jauh lebih kuat ketimbang dahulu, padahal dulu pun ia sudah kelihatan sangat kuat. Morgiana memiliki sinar mata yang jauh lebih lembut ketimbang dulu, mungkin karena efek pertemanan mereka yang membuat gadis itu melupakan masa lalunya yang pahit. Bahkan, nada bicaranya pun jadi jauh lebih lembut ketimbang dulu. Lagi-lagi Alibaba berasumsi karena hidup yang dijalaninya setelah merdeka dari status budak membuatnya jadi jauh lebih bahagia dan secara tidak langsung membuka diri Morgiana yang sesungguhnya.

Oh, tentu saja masih ada yang sama, seperti misalnya Morgiana masih mengerucutkan bibir sambil menggembungkan pipi saat diusili olehnya. Atau seperti rambutnya yang masih berwarna merah, ciri khas Fanalis yang selamanya akan melekat kepada diri gadis itu. Atau seperti senyumnya yang masih manis seperti senyum terakhir yang Morgiana berikan kepadanya dulu. Atau seperti tawanya yang masih membuat candu karena jarang Alibaba dengarkan. Atau, yang paling penting, seperti kalung Alibaba yang masih dikenakan sang gadis meski mereka sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu. Faktor kejutan tambahan bagi Alibaba, bahkan dengan fakta bahwa tidak bertemunya mereka adalah karena kematian Alibaba, Morgiana masih memakai kalung pemberiannya beberapa tahun silam itu. Atau seperti cara Morgiana menatap dirinya yang masih penuh harap, sama seperti dulu saat ia berkata bahwa ia ingin terus berada di sisi Alibaba, utamanya sebagai pemegang wadah pelayan Amon.

Namun, Alibaba tidak mau kalau Morgiana hanya jadi sebatas wadah pelayan baginya.

Alibaba sudah merasakan hal ini sejak ia bertemu dengan Toto, Olba, serta bayi-bayi mereka di Kekaisaran Reim. Ia ingin membangun sebuah keluarga, menjadi tulang punggung bagi istri dan anak-anaknya, dan menciptakan kebahagiaan yang tidak sempat diperolehnya saat ia kecil.

Dan tidak ada orang lain yang muncul di benaknya saat ia memikirkan keluarga, kecuali Morgiana.

Itulah yang membuat Alibaba memberanikan diri untuk menatap Morgiana tepat di matanya, menyatakan perasaannya, dan melamarnya di depan umum.

Karena, yah, kalau perasaan yang akan bertahan selamanya itu tidak untuk disampaikan kepada orang yang seharusnya menerimanya, lantas untuk apa?

.

.

.

**FIN**

* * *

**A/N.**

Yang ini pendek karena hanya penjabaran perasaan mereka pas ketemu lagi :")))))))

OTP SAYA NIKAAAAAH ADUH MASIH SENANG /YHANAK

Dengan tulisan ini, maka berakhirlah tulisan saya untuk AliMor Week uwu nggak berarti berhenti nulis Magi kok, apalagi nulis AliMor. Masih ada rencana nulis Magi kok apalagi baru aja ngelarin manga-nya setelah sekian lama kutelantarkan uwu

Ditunggu komentarnya! :3


End file.
